A Different Savior
by Doctor Jackson
Summary: Percy stays on Calypso's island, leaving another to take his place as the child of prophecy. One walking a dark path, that must be set straight if anything is to ever be right in Olympus again. Percy's biggest what if is changed, leaving the fate of Olympus in the hands of a slightly emotionally unstable 11 year old named Nico di Angelo. Olympus's Last Chance. AU
1. Someone Else

As we sat at dinner, I noticed her eyes were downcast again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked her. I felt like I was doing something wrong, that she just simply didn't want to be friends with me.

She looked at me sadly and shook her head. "Do not worry about it, brave one." She replied. Her turned her head out and looked at the sea.

"I am worried, Calypso. Please tell me."

She sighed again, and explained her curse to me.

"I am trapped on this island, never allowed to leave. My father is the titan Atlas, and since he was my father I supported him in the first Titan war. Now as my punishment, I have to live here for eternity…"

"All alone?" I said, my heart breaking for her.

"Well… not always. Sometimes particularly mean-spirited gods or goddesses send heroes here to keep me company. Heroes like… like you… Perseus."

"Why is that mean-spirited? I'm so glad I got to meet you, Calypso!"

"Because you have to leave." She said. I watched as a tear trickled down her cheek, catching the glint from the moon. She got up and walked away. But then she turned back and said, "If you wish, you may stay with me. But I know you cannot stay. They always send a person who can never stay. Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help... just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

I just stared at her. When I'd finally gotten over the shock of what she said, and the way she was nervously batting her eyelashes, I managed to choke out "You… you love me? How? I'm just… me?" Thousands of emotions churned inside me, clashing against one another. Surprise, anger at the gods, anguish that I would be forced to hurt someone I… that I too couldn't help falling in love with.

She smiled at me. "That's just it hero. You are just you."

Suddenly she pointed to a figure on the beach. A familiar fiery bearded god I knew approached.

"Perseus," he began. "I see you have already met Calypso." He said, taking Calypso's hand and bringing it to his lips. "Could you leave us alone for a minute darling?"

She nodded and walked back to her cave. I watched her walk away, watched the moonlight reflect off her white dress and sighed.

"It didn't take you long to fall for her, did it young hero?" chuckled Hephaestus.

I turned back to him. "Why can't she go free? This is unfair."

"Indeed it is, young hero. The question is, what is there we can do about it?"

"I will return and free her." I said, setting my jaw with determination.

"A brave thought, young hero. And an admirable one. However, no hero is ever sent here twice. Ever."

I hung my head.

"Perseus, I'm afraid the only way to help Calypso is to stay, or leave now and lessen the heartache that is coming. Because of course, it is coming. If you leave it will break her heart."

"How can I break her heart, Hephaestus. The most beautiful girl I've ever met is stuck on an island, offers me immortality with her and I have to say no?"

He shook his head. "Perseus, you don't have to say anything. But there is the prophecy to worry about. You won't turn sixteen if you stay here, but someone else will. And with the titans rising…"

I hung my head. "I should return."

Heaphaestus looked at me. "Perseus, sleep on it. Decisions are always made clearer at daybreak."

I nodded. I turned and slowly walked away.

When I was about fifty yards away, Hephaestus called.

"Percy!" he said. "If you choose to leave, take this raft!" He snapped his fingers and a raft appeared on the shore. "It will take you where you need to go."

I nodded, and looked away as he flashed off.

I walked back to the cave, and saw Calypso sitting on my cot. Tears were streaming down her face, illuminated by candlelight. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I looked down. How could I leave her? I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Look Calypso… I talked to Heaphaestus. I'm going to sleep on it but… my friends need me."

"Annabeth needs you?" she whispered, looking up at me with eyes watering.. I looked at her in shock.

"How did you…"

"You talk in your sleep." She said, laughing a little, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, well, she can take care of herself. But what I'm really worried about is this prophecy…"

"The one where you make a big decision when you turn 16?"

"Did I talk about that too?"

"No, I'm also a sorceress." She laughed.

I flinched away at the memory of Circe's island, but she put her hand on my shoulder and I relaxed.

"Don't worry Percy. I wouldn't harm you. I could've a long time ago, right?"

I let that run through my head, as she gently slid her hand off my shoulder. I grabbed it.

"Calypso, if there's any way I don' t have to leave, I won't." I said, my voice choking up.

"Percy… I know. But you will have to go. There is no one else who can take this responsibility."

I hung my head. She stood to her feet and blew out the candle. She gently leaned over, and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I felt her tears land on my face.

"Goodnight my brave one." She said as she walked out.

I leaned back into my bed. How could I leave now? My heart was throbbing in a way it never had before. I felt… different somehow. There was no question about it. I was head over heels for this girl. It may seem stupid, but I knew I would be happy forever if I stayed here. Except for one thing… Suddenly the ground underneath me moved. I jumped back, instinctively drawing Riptide.

"Hello, nephew." Said Hades. He walked out of his hole in the earth.

I didn't recap my sword.

"What do you want, Uncle?" I replied.

"Well I thought you'd like to know who sent you here." He replied. I raised an eyebrow, trying to control the sudden rage that boiled within me.

"Would you care to explain why?" I asked, attempting to push down the fear that emanated from his being.

"Because my son can take your place. There is someone else Percy. You can make Calypso happy again, and my son can take your place as the child of prophecy. Granted, he's not incredible now, but give him three years and he'll be a force to be reckoned with."

I remembered Nico summoning the dead at Geyron's ranch and shuddered at the power he had displayed. Maybe Hades had a point.

"How do I know he'll save Olympus?"

"How do I know you would?"

"That doesn't answer my question Hades."

"I guess there's no way of knowing. But I'll make sure he gets all the help he can. Trust me Percy."

I'd never heard Hades talk this way. He was acting courteously to me almost… friendly. He was definitely trying to get something he wanted, but this was what I wanted to, wasn't it? Did I really want to be some prophecy child, running around slaying monsters for the gods? No, of course not. Not if the gods could punish Calypso like this.

"I accept your offer, Uncle. On one condition."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Send me my mom. Alive and well, to live with us here."

He grinned. "It's a deal."

He started to descend, and I said "One more thing."

He looked up at me expectantly.

"Tell Chiron. Tell no one but Chiron, and my mother when you bring her. Swear it on the River Styx."

"I swear it on the Styx." He said. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

I nodded, and he left. I sat back on my bed, and a few seconds later my mom appeared beside me.

"Percy, Hades told me everything. You just…"

"Mom, we can be happy here. Forever."

Calypso walked into the room, and my mom looked at me, and revelation showed on her face. She winked at me and smiled.

I stood to my feet, softly grabbed Calypso's face and kissed her, but she pushed me away.

"No, Percy. It can't be."

"It can Calypso."

I explained what had just happened, and showed her my mom as proof.

She looked at me, absolutely shocked. Then she threw herself into my arms, and kissed me all over. I knew I'd made the right choice.

Back at Camp Half-Blood

"….he was the greatest friend anyone could ever have. Seaweed brain, I'll never forget you." Annabeth finished her speech about Percy, and began to truly bawl. Everyone except the Ares cabin and I were moved to tears. I stood stoically in the shadows.

"Well, Percy." I said. "You've left the world in my hands."


	2. Our Tale Begins

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciated it. If you read the chapter I would really appreciate reviews, they are super helpful even if you think it's just a trivial, boring little thing. ****Also, I will likely portray Nico and certain characters slightly different then Rick Riordan did.**

I hated Percy Jackson.

As I watched his shroud burn, the smoke curling around itself on the slight sea-breeze that blew over the camp, I sighed to myself. At last my sister's murderer was destroyed.

He had promised. I hated Percy Jackson.

In a way I was grateful to him. It was a huge burden off my chest not to be dealing with so much hatred. Now my father would take care of him in the underworld. I thought. His presence was clouded from me. I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, but I assumed it was because he was dead.

He had to be dead. He promised. I hated Percy Jackson.

I watched as Annabeth sobbed on the ground in front of his shroud. I hated him for deceiving her… for deceiving everyone into believing he was some hero. Some martyr. But I knew the truth. He was a lying jerk, who promised me my sister and gave me a stupid Hades action figure.

I wanted to scream. I watched as campers sobbed. Even the big Hephaestus kid quickly wiped a tear away as he spoke about Percy's bravery and friendship.

Bull crap. I hated Percy Jackson.

I listened to the squeaky voice of his satyr friend, as he nervously chewed on… a fork?

I shook my head. I was okay with that dork being friends with Percy.

Then Annabeth walked up, trying to be brave. She was holding back her tears on the behalf of others. How could she ever be friends with Percy? Her long blond hair glinted in the sunlight of the cloudless day as she spoke of the years she had spent at Percy's side.

Her tears made puddles in the ground. I felt bad for her. That was new. I actually felt something.

I stood in the shadows of some tall oaks, as I watched the ceremony. No one knew I was there. I was uninvited. But I was used to that feeling, and it didn't bother me anymore.

I was the son of Hades. Never invited, but always there. Just like death.

Speaking of death, where was Minos?

"Minos." I hissed.

"What, young master?"

The voice came behind me. It would've startled anyone else, because in the daylight he was invisible, but I didn't even flinch.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Oh yes master! I hate this many half-bloods…" he said. I laughed.

I don't really remember how I found Minos. In fact, I don't really think I found him, it was more of a convenient finding each other. Convenient for me because I needed someone with knowledge of how to get my sister back from the dead (long story, basically Percy was responsible for my sister's death). Convenient to him because… well I hadn't really thought through his motivations, but he claimed my dad had sent him, which made sense…

Suddenly I sensed a presence coming.

"Hide Minos." I hissed. I prepared to shadow-travel away, when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Young Nico di Angelo!" said a voice from a solid two feet above my head.

I looked Chiron over, from head to hooves. Yes I did say hooves. He's a centaur. Don't worry, you'll catch on to the whole Greek mythology thing.

"Yes Chiron?"

I looked into his tear-stained eyes. Even Chiron had been tricked by that stupid excuse for a demigod… He didn't even know what being a demigod was about.

"We need to talk. I think you need to see something. It applies to you now."

I had no idea what he was talking about, and I didn't really want to be dragged through a camp full of sobbing kids who thought I had deserted them (which I had) but I didn't really have that much of a choice.

I let him lead me past kids staring through tear-stained eyes, some shooting me dirty looks, others looking at me with nothing but sadness like "Nothing matters, Percy is dead."

Fools.

I let him lead me to the big blue house. His wheelchair was on the porch, but he didn't bother with it.

He had to duck to get through the door, and I followed him from behind, a few feet behind. Minos' voice whispered to me "Run."

It was a tempting offer, but for some reason I felt like I needed to know whatever it was Chiron was about to tell me. Maybe it was my immature brain or something, or my ADD, but I wanted to know. I walked into the house, and felt Minos disappear.

Chiron walked into a room that looked like a recreational facility. Mr. D hovered over a machine in the corner, that looked about as old as I was (which wasn't quite true since technically I guess I was like 80 but you know what I mean.)

"Die blinky! A thousand curses on your house! May all your children be alcoholics!"

Chiron gave him a look. I remembered Mr. D from my first visit to camp. He made Percy Jackson look like a saint. He made my father look like a saint, and believe me. He isn't.

"Lord Dionysus, what exactly are you doing?"

"I found this blasted thing at a garage sale and I'm hooked! This is better then pinochle, Chiron!"

Chiron shook his head.

I looked around the room. There was a pinball machine, a couple extremely beat up couches, and a ping pong table with an assortment of chairs around it.

Chiron motioned me to sit down.

"Dionysus, since you seem to have neglected your duty of attending the shroud burning of your most promising student, would you please leave that machine for a few minutes as we talk to your new most promising student."

That sentence made me feel uncomfortable over all. First he called Percy promising, and then he compared me to Percy, saying I was like him in some way. I wanted to wiggle out of my skin or something.

Dionysus grudgingly walked over form his spot hunched over the Pac-Man machine, and joined us.

"Well now that you've bothered me Chiron, what am I doing here?"

He looked me up and down and sniffed.

"He smells like death."

"I am death." I said.

They both looked at me.

I gave my best creepy half-smile, crossed my arms over my skeletons t-shirt and leaned back. I had power.

Dionysus scoffed at me, while Chiron said "Nico, I know that may be what you think, but you cannot control death."

I stared at him. And there went my power.

"Nico, the reason I have brought you here is because there is a prophecy…"

"The one about the child of the Big Three turning 16?" I said. "I've already heard about it. I'm not interested in saving Olympus."

Chiron grabbed both my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Nico, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. There are very few who know that you are a child of Hades for now, but the time is coming when my father will catch on. And Kronos is not a good boss."

"I won't work for him either. I work for no one but myself."

"You may change your mind, young half-blood." I stood up to leave and was half-way to the door when I turned around and said "How did you know who I was? Percy said he hadn't told anybody."

"You're not the only one who can listen to rumors, Nico di Angelo. Also, you made a pretty wide gash in the lunch room not too long ago."

I gave my best creepy grin and left.

When I'd gone out onto the front porch I breathed in the smell of the strawberries, and let the warm summer breeze ruffle my hair. I didn't mind it here. I could see why most demigods liked it. In fact, I would probably like it too if I weren't so...

"Minos, we're leaving." I said.

"Oh good, I don't like it here." He said. In the shade I could barely make out a creepy, ghostly figure. "Are we going back to the Labryinth?"

"No, not until I get some answers." I looked out at the cabins, were campers were still mourning. Why did they love him so much? And why did Chiron compare me to him, the person I hate the most. I couldn't push it back any longer. I needed to know.

"About…?"

"Percy Jackson."


	3. A Visit To The Underworld

**To all you fantastic people who read this, thank you so much! To new readers, I hope you enjoy it very much!**

**At the end of this chapter will be a question for you to answer in the reviews, be sure to answer it because I will put my favorite response in the next chapter just for kicks and grins and to encourage you to review!**

Why was Percy so well liked? That thought was driving me crazy. Could no one else see how much he hurts people?

I needed answers. And since Percy was dead, I knew where to go. Minos had decided to take a hike when I told him my plan, saying something about not wanting to displease my father. Whatever, he could go rot like he already was. I needed to know.

I shadow-traveled straight into the fields of Asphodel. Well at least that's where I was trying to shadow-travel. I ended on the ground in a big puddle of drool. For a second I was dazed, but then I realized…

"Cerberus!" I yelled. Cerberus is a three-headed, giant, vicious dog that guards the door to the underworld. He sits in a cavern at least twenty feet tall, and his head almost touches the ceiling. He's a big dog. Most demigods he'd chow down on before you could say "Nice doggy." But there were a few he made exceptions for, myself included. Children of Hades had quite a bit better luck with Cerberus then other demigods.

I sat up, trying to shake off the dog slobber which smelled like a mix of grape medicine and homework that had been siting in mildew for a week. I looked around quickly, taking in the view. I'd been here before, in the dark, cold room where people go when they die. I looked at the ghouls my dad had working the checking line. The express lane moved quickly into Asphodel as it usually did, whereas the other lane, where men and women and children awaited judgment, was moving slowly.

I'd had the opportunity to watch a couple of trials next to my father last spring, since Persephone (his wife, goddess of springtime) was in the world above making things grow. I had watched the cruel process. During the trial the person's brain was attached to a machine that projected their memories onto a screen. The person's whole life literally flashed before your eyes. All their thoughts, hopes and dreams just flashed onto the screen. Then each judge asked for a few key moments to be explained like "Why did you steal this?" or "What was your motivation behind this good deed. And then they were either admitted into Elysium or given some horrible punishment. Some were just ordinary Joes, and they were sent into the fields of Asphodel, to aimlessly wander around without much hope or feeling or anything.

It was a cruel, terrible scary process. Even my dad didn't seem to like it much, calling it rather drab.

I stood to my feet and looked at the dead souls in the line, seeing if I recognized any that looked like Percy. Unfortunately I didn't, which might mean he may have already received his punishment. I just needed to find out where.

I marched through the fields filled with dark, shimmering figures. They spoke in the language of the dead, which I could speak fluently without even having to think about it. Kind of like how demigods know Greek, I just kind of know the language of the dead. And Greek. And a little Italian. And a little Chinese from when I accidentally shadow-traveled there.

I looked up at the massive stalactites looming over the dead, and wondered how much they weighed. Then a thought occurred. The good thing about being and ADD demigod is that you can normally find something to settle your hyper-active brain. I wondered if I could control the stalactites. I closed my eyes, imagining the stalactite coming off the ceiling and levitating down in front of me like a sort of… hover-rock. When I opened my eyes there it was.

"Sick." I said. It was about as long as a school bus. I jumped on and levitated towards my dad's palace. I flew past the dead souls, making wind where there had possible never been wind before. I flew past the pit that led to Tartarus, and looked away. Even I was scared of Tartarus. I'd heard stories of demigods who'd fallen in. Compared to Tartarus, the Underworld was tame. And the Underworld was hell. Literally.

When I got to the gates, my favorite three hags came out to meet me.

"Well if it isn't our favorite demigod." Cackled one of the Furies. I cracked a grin. I'm pretty sure that no other demigod had ever been friends with the Furies, but for whatever reason they looked out for me. Maybe it was a Hades thing, or maybe I was just as creepy as them and creepy things have to look out for each other.

"I need answers."

"Oh and do we have some delightful ones for you. Only, your father specifically told us not to tell you anything and to just bring you to him. Rather bossy that one."

"Oh yes, always telling us "Go devour that young demigod", or, "Go torture them."" Chimed in another fury.

I kind of tuned out their chatter as they led me through the palace. I'd been here several times in the months since I discovered the death of my sister. Most of the time when I needed answers I looked here first. I rarely got what I was looking for, but I thought my father would not mind talking about where he was punishing his least favorite demigod.

I walked through Persophone's garden. It really was beautiful, the kind of beauty I could appreciate. I liked the dark, cold garden. I think that maybe I could appreciate the beauty of it because I belonged more in the dark then in the light. You may appreciate the mountains. I appreciate the dark... maybe because I'm dark and cold like Persephone's garden. Great thoughts to have in the Underworld.

I climbed up the hard, golden stairs and through the immense gateway into Hades' throneroom.

It was huge. Every time I came I was amazed.

The floor and all four walls were decorated in black obsidian, gold and other precious minerals. Hades looked strangely different then when I normally came.

"Is he in his Roman form again?" I whispered to one of the furies. She cackled and shook her head no.

"I think he's still grieving over Persephone leaving." She whispered back. I chuckled. Every year this happened to him, and he never got over it. The furies had told me several stories of what strange things he would do in his grief, and the even stranger things he would do to try to get her to stay. But it never worked.

"Hello father," I said, letting a sly smile play on my lips.

He nodded at me, and then flipped his wrist to signal the furies to leave. I listened to their wrinkly old wings beat as they flapped out of Hades' throne room.

"Father, I want to know where you're holding Percy Jackson."

"I am not holding him anywhere, I'm afraid."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean, you're not holding him… you mean he's alive?" I couldn't believe this. For some reason, I pictured Percy as a guy who would stick with Annabeth. I felt like his feelings for her were genuine, even if misguided. But perhaps he was so cruel that even that was a hoax.

"Where is he then, Father?"

"He is neither alive, nor dead. He has disappeared from existence itself."

I blinked several times, trying to clear my head. Percy erased himself from existence… was that even possible? How could someone do that… They would have to either be made a god, or have a god send them to a place like the Lotus Casino.

"He is not held in a place you can reach Nico. Even I find it strenuous to reach his prison."

"So he is imprisoned? Out of existence. You're being very vague father."

Hades sighed exasperated. "Nico, if you weren't my son I would have evaporated you so many times by now it isn't even funny. Of course I'm vague, I'm the god of the Underworld. I can be as vague as I want, just like the shadows I dwell in. Just like the shadows you yourself dwell in. You can't escape that Nico." The way he said those words struck me like a blow. I didn't want to be dark. I didn't want to be scary, but I was starting to embrace that I was going to have to be this way. The powerful outcast who everyone was scared of. The Lone Ranger.

"Just tell me where Percy is, or where I can find out what I want to know." I said, somewhat lacking the boldness I wanted to put behind those words.

"I'm afraid you just left the place where you can find that out."

Camp Half-Blood. That was the one place I didn't want to go.

"Where else?"

"Well, I'm sure you could visit Tartarus. Most of the monsters down there hate Percy just as much as you do. Except their reasons are founded on evidence."

"He killed my sister."

"I know how Bianca died, Nico. It wasn't Percy's fault."

Time slowed down. Here was my own father claiming that Percy hadn't been directly responsible for my sister… his daughter's death? That was unacceptable.

"I think you've been down here long enough. I think Chiron deserves a different answer about that prophecy, boy." My father's face turned a dangerous shade of pale, and his features contorted into a face almost creepy enough to creep me out.

Almost.

"I don't want to follow in his footsteps." I said calmly, spreading my feet shoulder-width apart and raising my scrawny body as high as it could go.

Hades laughed. "You only wish you could, boy. Your path will be much darker. Much darker indeed."

Connor Stoll

I woke up next to Travis in a dark, abandoned parking lot. The sun was barely peaking above the horizon. I looked around me. The asphalt was broken up in a lot of places. In front of us was a huge store that probably used to be a Wal-Mart or something, that was in major disrepair.

I blinked away the new sunlight a few times, trying to remember how we'd gotten here. I heard birds singing in the background. Behind us was a forest, that must somehow lead back to Camp Half-Blood…

Camp Half-Blood! Crap, our campers would be waking up soon without us! I looked at my watch and was relieved to see it was only five. Wake up wasn't until eight.

I shook Travis, my older brother (by one year!) and he bolted awake. He looked around a few times, and looked almost as confused as I was.

"What are we…?" he said.

"No clue bro."

He had his arm in a sling, and I looked down and noticed that I had a pretty nasty gash on my leg.

Had we… gotten drunk?

No, this didn't feel like a hangover. Or like coming off drugs. It was different…

"I was wondering when you two would wake up." Said a voice behind us. We whirled around to come face to face with someone who I hated. Now, there aren't that many people I actually hate. I kind of just mess around with everyone and try to have a good time. But this guy…

"Why if it isn't our favorite brother?" spat Travis. Luke grinned.

"I heard everyone's favorite Son of Poseidon has… disappeared." He looked so creepy with that scar on his face. It hadn't been so bad when he was tan, but now that his skin was so pale, and that he was so… evil looking.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to contain my anger.

"For you to do some… dirty work for me in the camp."

"Thanks but no thanks." We both said in unison. We stood to our feet and prepared to walk away, when Luke leapt over our heads and landed in front of us, with his back turned toward us.

"Oh, I would reconsider if I were you. It's much better then your other option."

"What other option?" I hissed.

Luke snapped his fingers. From the forest in front of us walked three smoking hot babes.

"How is this worse then being…" I stopped mid-sentence. Suddenly they weren't babes anymore. Now they were witches, standing on legs that did not match.

But then I blinked and they were babes again.

"Children of Hecate, the empousae." Said Luke. "They always have loved a good son of Hermes. Well, a good son really. Any son will do."

He laughed. "So what do you choose, brothers of mine. Will you spy on the camp for me?"

I drew the knives I kept in my socks in a quick motion. Travis drew his.

The emooses, or whatever they were, smiled. They were terrifying. Terrifyingly good looking.

They walked toward us as Luke laughed. Travis and I looked at each other and nodded. We both charged towards the she-donkeys.

**Also I would like to point out that *SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HOUSE OF HADES* I am not going to make Nico gay as Rick Riordan chose too. I realize this may be offensive but I feel like for this story he shouldn't be gay. I also am a Christian, and I think that being gay is wrong. I'm not saying that I hate people that are gay, because that would be stupid. Just because I think that what someone does is wrong doesn't mean I should hate them. If someone doing something wrong means we should hate them then we should hate everyone because we all do stuff that's wrong all the time. So there's my Christian spiel, if you want to discuss it feel free to PM me or review how you feel about it.**

**Anyways, the question is if you had to spend a day with one god or goddess who would it be and why?**


End file.
